


Awkward

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up has some awkward moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



Kristy loved her brothers.

She just couldn’t understand the fascination that her friends seemed to have with them. 

At least Stacey had been a Stoneybrook newcomer. Mary Anne, on the other hand, had practically grown up next door to the Thomases. 

It was just weird to see Charlie leaving for a date, knowing that he was going to pick up Mary Anne.

Her best friend. Mary Anne was like a sister to Kristy. She had thought that extended to the whole family.

Apparently not, she mused, watching Charlie walk to the front door.

She just hoped things didn’t get awkward. 

***

Mary Anne could hardly believe it was happening.

She was going on a date with Charlie Thomas.

More than that, she had asked him out. It wasn’t for something silly, like Sadie Hawkins, but an actual date. 

Telling Kristy that she had plans for the evening had been awkward, though. Mary Anne had not known quite how to bring it up, especially without knowing if Charlie had mentioned just who he was taking on the date.

In the end, she’d rushed through telling her on the phone and listened to Kristy’s rare silence.

She just hoped things didn’t get awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> So not exactly a Charlie/Mary Anne shippy piece, but definitely something that has to play in if you sail this ship.


End file.
